Cross Dragonoid
is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Neo Dragonoid after recieving the Pyrus Attribute Energy from the ancient warrior, Apollonir. Description Cross Dragonoid has four wings in the form of a cross, four fingers and its front limbs are separated from the wings now, comparing to its previous form Neo Dragonoid. The green diamond on its chest from its previous form is still kept only its color changed to blue similar to Infinity Dragonoid. His ball form is similar to his previous stage Neo Dragonoid. He has a huge back spike, and his tail is a modified form of Neo Dragonoid's. His head also has more horns than before. He can spin like Neo Dragonoid Vortex. In episode 31, it is revealed that he can become Maxus Cross Dragonoid as well. He actually has some abilities that are from when he was Neo Dragonoid but the names were changed a little. He was possibly holding the Pyrus Energy in his perfect core diamond. Later on he worked in combination with Helios MK2 to defeat Farbros and the Vexos, but they lost. He evolved into Helix Dragonoid after absorbing the Attribute Energies from the BT system. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Cross Dragonoid first appears in episode 27, when he was Neo Dragonoid he gained Apollonir's Pyrus Attribute energy causing him to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. In episode 31, Cross Dragonoid along with Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda battled Helios MK2 and won. Even though Helios MK2 knocked away Elfin and Wilda Drago managed to beat Maxus Helios MK2 without being in Maxus form. In episode 38, Cross Dragonoid fights Helios MK2 again by himself and wins. In episode 41, he battled Dryoid and Farbros with Magma Wilda and Helios MK2 and lose. The Pyrus attribute energy was taken, though Farbros explodes at the end of the battle. In episode 42, he called all the Bakugan to run and get into the teleporter to teleport to Earth. Cross Drago and Helios MK2 go to New Vestoria alone and try to destroy the BT System while the others stay in Earth and take care of the Bakugan. After being encouraged by Wavern, he absorbs the Six Attribute Energies in the BT System. He then evolves into Helix Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Superior Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 200 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Fire Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Shooting Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Dragon Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and adds 300 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. Another effect is that it also adds 200 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Spinning Tornado: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. * Burning Infinity: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent, and adds 600 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Maximum Maxus Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. * Shooting Tornado: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. Game Cross Dragonoid will be released in Japan. Translucent Pyrus one will be the Bakugan: Defenders of the Core DS Japanese version exclusive. Trivia *He's the only evolution of Drago that hasn't used a Fusion Ability. Gallery Anime File:Odrago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in sphere mode File:Odrago01.jpg File:Odrago0.jpg File:Odrago00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in real mode File:Odrago1.jpg|Cross Dragonoid using Shooting Dragon File:Odrago02.jpg|Cross Dragonoid using Superior Shield File:Maxus_odrago-out.jpg|Cross Dragonoid emerging from Maxus Cross Dragonoid cross dragonoid.jpg|Cross Dragonoid scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet Burning Infinity.png|Cross Dragonoid using ability Burning Inifinity . Dragon Shield.png|Cross Dragonoid using ability Dragon Shield . Fire Reflector.png|Cross Dragonoid using ability Fire Reflector . Spinning Tornado.png|Cross Dragonoid using ability Spinning Tornado . dan and drago together in the comershal break.PNG Game File:41eCSieEbZL.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Cross Dragonoid File:61lWRO-3YYL.jpg|Bakugan Card 'Cross Dragonoid' File:Next product.png Video Game File:Crossdrago_pyrus.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Crossdrago_pyrus_dc00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid File:Wii_Screen_05.jpg| File:Game_03.png|All Evolved Resistance Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Maxus Bakugan